Robloxball Z
Robloxball Z ist ein Dragonball ähnliches Machinima welches mithilfe von Roblox erstellt wurde. Der Ersteller des Machinimas ist TitanKaempfer. Die ersten Episoden waren spontan und improvisiert und sogar noch in 240p gerendert, später verbesserten sich die Episoden mit einer festeren Story und einer Qualität von 480p. Das Machinima wurde zuerst auf Deutsch erstellt und ab Episode 4 war es Deutsch und Englisch. Die alten Folgen wurden im Nachhinein übersetzt. Technisches Das Machinima wurde mit den Programm Fraps gedreht. Geschnitten wurde es zu anfang noch in Magix Music Maker. Er später geschah der Umstieg auf Sony Vegas. Das verwendete Spiel ist Roblox. Story Es geht um die magischen Kugeln. Die Robloxballs, viele mächtige Feinde wollen sie besitzen um die Welt zu beherrschen. CrazyDJ und seine Freunde versuchen dies zu verhindern. Charaktere Bulma C13 C19 Cell Chao Zu Chichi Craku CrazyDJ Freeza Gero Gohan Goku Krillin Nappa Piccolo Radditz Roshi Satan Tenshin Han Trunks Vegeta Yamchu Episoden Guide Episode 1 - Stirb Nappa Episode 2 - Ein SuperSayajin Episode 3 - Raditz Episode 4 - Der Kampf gegen Raditz Episode 5 - Namek Episode 6 - Die Person aus der Zukunft Episode 7 - Cyborgs Episode 8 - C13 Überraschungsangriff Episode 9 - Der Unlimitlifer SSJ Episode 9/2 - Cell Episode 10 - Volle Kraft Episode 11 - Cell Episode 12 - ? Specials Neben den normalen Episoden gibt es auch Specials. Diese beziehen sich meist auf ein Reallife Event das gerade ist oder bald sein wird oder sind einfach eine kleine Erweiterung der Story. Weihnachtsspecial 2010 Soundtrack Robloxball Z verwendet eine große vielzahl an verscheidenen Tracks, hierbei finden sich bekanntere als auch unbekannte Tracks wieder. Intro1: Dragonball Z Burst Limit - 05 -Theme Opening Instrumental (Full Version) Intro2: RipSlyme - Super Shooter Episode1: Best Of DBZ - Country Store (Der Abschied von Piccolo und Gohan) Best Of DBZ - Jazzy Tunes (Roshis Insel) Best Of DBZ - Groovy Discotech (Bei der Insel wo auch Chichi wohnt mit den Bergen) Best Of DBZ - Frieza vs. Spirit Bomb Part (CDJ sieht Nappa und Vegeta.) Best Of DBZ - Goku vs. Jeice & Burta (CDJ kämpft gegen Nappa) DBZ - Prologe/Subtitle II (ENDE + CREDITS) Episode2: Best Of DBZ - Groovy Discotech (CDJ wacht auf und ist auf den Berg) Best Of DBZ - ??? #MOMENTAN WEIß ICH NICHT MEHR WIE DAS LIED HIEß (Auf der Suche nach Goku bei Gohan und Piccolo) Best Of DBZ - Tournament March (Auf der Suche nach Goku beim Tunier. Best Of DBZ - Gohan Powers Up (CDJ wird zum SSJ) Best Of DBZ - Imperfect Cell Theme (CDJ als SSJ bei den Bergen) FullMetalPanic Fumoffu - sore ga ai deshou (ABSPANN) Episode3: SSBB Lost Tracks - Stage Clear2 (NAME DER FOLGE) SMBZ - Symbol 1179 # GENAUER NAME UNBEKANNT (CDJ wacht auf und bewegt sich etwas) Texas Faggott - Back to Mad (Kampf gegen die Zombies und Schläger) Best Of DBZ - New Earth (Roshis Insel) Metroid - Dark Samus Appears (RADDITZ) Devil May Cry3 - Devils Never Cry Episode4: Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Title Theme (Folgen Name) Tales of Symphonie - Desperate Battle (Kampf) Chrono Trigger - Singin Mountain (Radditz ist gestorben) #Ripped by me. Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Peaceful Day (CDJ reaperiert Roshis Haus) Episode5: Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Title Theme (Folgen Name und Fortsetzungfolgt) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Peaceful Day (Muten Roshi) Metroid - Dark Samus Appears (Die Böse Aura auf Namek) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Morning Sunlight (7:00 auf den Bergen) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Robo's Theme (Das Raumschiff) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Zeal Palace (Namek) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Boss Battle 2 (Kampf gegen Freeza) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Singing Mountain (Namek zerstört.) Episode6: Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Title Theme (Folgen Name und Fortsetzungfolgt) Grandia (1) - Inside Sart Ruins (Freeza) Best of DBZ - Trunks Appears (Trunks kÃ¤mpft gegen Freeza) Grandia (1) - At Dinner (CDJ erzählt von Trunks) Best of DBZ - Back to Lab (Trunks erzählt die Wahrheit) Episode7: Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Title Theme (Folgen Name und Fortsetzungfolgt) Silver the Hedgehog - Event In the Beginning (Trunks erzählt weiter und die Suche beginnt) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Burn Bobunga (Suche im Gebirge) DynastyWarriors6 - Lu Bu theme (Dr.Gero und C19 tauchen auf und kämpfen) DynastyWarriors6 - Spring of the East (C19 und Dr.Gero wurden besiegt) Episode8: Super Smash Bros Melee - Stage Clear 2 (Folgen Name) Halo - Libary (Trunks redet) Alone Eternal Nightmare - Schock_ (Trunks wird abgeschossen) BestOfDBZ - Badidi Casts Spells (Trunks is tot) BestOfDBZ - Frieza Base (Alles zerstört) Resident Evil Fangame "Exudos" - ADtV_AR (Spirit Bomb) Resident Evil Fangame "Exudos" - ST6_BOS1_AR (Spirit Bomb explodiert) Megaman8 - Amusement Park Stage (Outtakes) Episode9: Megaman Complete Works 6 - Robot Master Chosen (Folgen Name) Chrono Trigger Resurrection - The Brink of time (der Raum der Toten) Reone662 - 61429_newgrounds_038-du (Trunks Geist) Nightwish - Bless The Child (CDJ Tranzformiert) Dynasty Warriors 5 - Escape from Chibi (CDJ schießt auf den Cyborg) Sonic Robo Blast 2 VV - AcidValley (Outtakes) Episode9/2: Megaman Complete Works 5 - Robot Master Chosen (Folgen Name) Dynasty Warriors 5 - Escape from Chibi (CDJ schießt auf den Cyborg) Bruce Falconer - The Saga Continues (Text) Bruce Falconer - Kid Buu (Cell redet) Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Boss Battle 2 (Cell gegen Goku) Bruce Falconer - Perfect Cell (Nach den Kampf gegen Goku) Bruce Falconer - Evil Buu (CDJ gegen Cell) Megaman Powered Fighter 2 - YellowDevil Episode10: Megaman X8 Beta - Stage Start (Folgen Name) Megaman X8 - Sigma Palace (Zerstörtes Schlachtfeld) Megaman X8 - Hunter Base Going to the front (Überaschungsangriff) Megaman Maverick Hunter X - Encounter with Sigma (Cells "Dialog") Megaman Maverick Hunter X - Sigma Battle (Kampf) Megaman X8 - Hunter Base Going to the front (Überaschungsangriff2) Megaman X8 - VS CopySigma (Bluebusterball) Dynasty Warriors 6 - Spring of the east ("Sieg") Megaman X8 - VS Lumin Demo (Cell taucht auf) Halflife Episode1 - VLVX_Song11 (Angriff) Chronos Trigger Resurrection - Burn Bobunga (Steinzeit) Megaman X8 - VS Lumin Demo (Cell taucht auf 2) Megaman X8 - VS Lumin ~ The Second Form (Cell wird vernichtet) Megaman X5 - Stage Select 2 (Im Totenreich und Ende) Episode11: DragonballGT Theme 1 (Was geschah) BestOfDBZ - Dragonball Z Theme (Folgenname) World Of Warcraft - Oggrimar (Vergangenheit) Megaman X6 - Blizzard Wolfgang (Zurück in der Gegenwart) Megaman X5 - Stage Select 2 (Im Totenreich) Megaman X6 - Blizzard Wolfgang (Auf den Tunierfeld) Megaman Maverick Hunter X - Sigma Transforms (Cell ist da) Nightwish - Bless the Child (Fusioniert mit Goku = Craku) Super Paper Mario - Conrad Battle (Outtakes)